Colorado houses several investigatory teams engaged in research on basic mechanisms and clinical problems relating to the chemical senses of taste and smell. This proposal seeks funds to develop the informational and outreach capabilities required for a NIH multipurpose Research and Training Center (RTC) in Chemosensory disorders. In addition, funds are sought to expand the research capabilities of investigators into the basic biological mechanisms underlying the senses of taste and smell. Three pilot research projects are proposed as well as requisite outreach surveys and curriculum development. The first pilot research project will test the adequacy of a small animal model for irradiation-induced dysgeusia. To date, no adequate model system has been developed incorporating both behavioral and anatomical measures of radiation-induced changes. The second pilot project entails attempts to develop a defined culture system in which to examine the trophic interactions between sensory nerves and taste buds. The third pilot project involves application of new technology (in vivo electrochemistry) to measure diffusion of odorants in the olfactory mucus. Definition of this process is essential to our complete understanding of how odorants reach the receptor cilia. The final component of this exploratory proposal centers on continuing education. Although a substantial outreach program exists at the Univ. Colorado, there is no focus on chemosensory disorders. During the proposed pilot program, a needs assessment will be carried out and a suitable curriculum developed relating to chemosensory dysfunctions. At the completion of the exploratory funding period, the Center will be well positioned for a full RTC including strong programs in research, research training, information dissemination and continuing education.